guardiansofthedawnfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Spring
The Guardians adventures during the season It had been a month now since one of the Griffon Seekers had sent word to Anarórë Mindon that they had found evidence of the Romba en’ Leitha Corm being located in Astura. This horn of legend was an ancient relic, rumoured to be capable of influencing the thoughts of all those who heard it sound. In the wrong hands such an object could bring about terrible evil, in the hands of the Guardians it could insight people to challenge their oppressors. Having such a tool could progress the cause in a region in a matter of days rather than years. As such, an expeditionary force had been assembled and the long journey from Carpathia had begun. But no sooner had they set foot in the region when they received some chilling news. The forces of Chaos were massing in Astura! Led by a creature referred to as Corpus Bubonicus, these followers and fanatics of the Chaos gods had rallied an army during the winter months, drawing supporters from all over Althea. Now they were swarming across the Asturan countryside, leaving a trail of destruction, pestilence and pain. If this Black Crusade was not stopped soon, it would threaten not only the Empire of Middlemark, but all of Althea as well. Quickly the Guardians sent out a call for assistance, asking for those that would stand against the darkness to join them in their fight. Both the Orders of Teuton Knights and the Black Rose immediately responded forgoing their past feuds for the sake of the Empire. But it was not only Middlemark that answered the call, from all corners of Althea they came. Notable amongst the re-enforcements was the Lord General’s Delegation from the Kingdom of Breton, willing to put aside past conflicts with the Guardians in order to deal with this dark menace. Under the leadership of the Lord Celondosse, this unusual alliance went forth to do battle with the Chaos threat upon the fields of Astura. As the Black Crusade rolled towards them, the sky darkened and the sun was blotted out by swarms of buzzing insects. Unholy screams and wailing could be heard, carried on an ill-wind ripe with the stench of death, decay and sickness. But despite the horrors thats swarmed towards them the Guardians and their allies held fast against the tide of darkness. Striking back with all that they had at their disposal, they eventually drove the forces of Chaos into retreat then launching a counter assault of their own in a final effort to eliminate the Black Crusade in its entirety. In the end the Guardians of the Dawn and their allies stood victorious upon the battlefield. The Chaos threat had been dealt with. There was no doubt amongst the victors that day that the servants of these dark gods would return again, but for now Althea was safe and that was something worth celebrating. But that was not all… In the wake of the carnage and destruction wrought by Chaos, the Guardian forces discovered a strange octagonal amulet in the ruins of a small Asturan township. Set within its heart was opal-like stone surrounded by defensive runic markings set in ebony. Emanating an eerie aura of arcane power, the item was brought to Lord Celendosse and Spymaster Galdimaine, who ordered it be sent immediately to Anarórë Mindon for further study. While this was certainly not the Romba en’ Leitha Corm they had been seeking, this strange artefact had all the appearances of a powerful magical ward that could protect the Guardians in future endeavours. Events in Middlemark The Order of the Teuton Knights built a gold mine and the Order of the Black Rose were sent to protect Middlemark. The Black Talon had launched another treasure hunting expedition, this time into the Middlemark region of Argolis. It was hoped that the old tombs of Argolis would present easy pickings, but that was certainly not the case. The Middlemark Empire, at the recommendation of the Senate, had dispatched the Order of the Black Rose to the area to chase off these criminals, and the Black Rose had wasted no time raising old allies to defend both the region and its wealth. The running underground battles were intense, but in the end the Bandits were able to send the Ancients Argolians back to their eternal slumber. Only this time with slightly fewer treasures adorning their tombs... Tallies The Guardians rank 3rd in amount of Arcanium they possess and 6th in gold. The Guardians rank equal 3rd in the victory tally. aspring.jpg|Tally of Arcanium - First Spring goldspring.jpg|Tally of Gold - First Spring springtally.jpg|Tally of Victories - First Spring Althea over the season